Blood Angel
by Drakon Knight
Summary: The angels deepest and darkest secret. The blood angels. The ones that handle heaven's dirty work. Those that are forever bathed by blood. The ones that leave destruction and devastation wherever they appear. These angels, the ones handpicked by the leaders of heaven, to be blood angels. Op Issei, IsseixHarem, Lemons, death, blood, violence, gore, you know all the good stuff.


**Hey everybody guess who it is? First off to those that don't know me welcome to my new story, I hope you enjoy what you read. Secondly to those that do know me, I apologize for disappearing for so long. But I'm back now for a bit, I don't know how long I'll be back for but I couldn't get rid of this idea from my head so I thought I'd make a story. As per usual IsseixHarem and members list will be at the end of the chapter. Cue Disclaimer.**

 **FOOL! I own nothing but the plot.**

"Talking"

' _Thought'_

 **{[Scene Start]}**

"Fathers, here is the information you have requested." A teen in plain red priest robes handed three men in white robes with gold trims, and a gold cross on the back, a set of papers. The man in red walked back to the centre of the circular room, turned around to face the three priests, and knelt down. On his right and left two pillars stood, and going from one pillar to the other were stands, like a court room. The three priests were sitting in the stands.

"Oh quick as usual Draco." The one in the middle said.

"Yes very splendid work." The one on the right said, and the one on the left said nothing. He only stared suspiciously at the teen now known as Draco

"Thank you fathers. Now if I may ask, I've been hearing rumours about some secret project, and I was wondering if they were true?" Draco asked.

The one in the middle replied. "Hahaha, since the project is almost complete I see no harm in telling you. Yes they're true. North from here there's a facility to test the compatibility of holy swords with children. At least that's the cover, however what we're really doing is finding ways to make artificial holy sword users. We call it the holy sword project, and the one leading it is-".

The priest on the left spoke up interrupting the middle priest. "That's enough father, someone of lower rank like him doesn't need details." The middle priest realized his error. "Ah, you're right father my apologies, sorry Draco that's all I can say."

Draco smiled and answered. "That's all I needed to know, thanks you fucks, you've been more then useful." The priests eyes widened a bit at his cursing at them, and they were about to reprimand him, If the middle priests head didn't suddenly explode with his brains and blood flying behind him, splattering against the stands. The other two looked at the now corpse of the father in the middle, and looked back at Draco surprised. Draco had his arm raised, like he shot something from his palm. Draco lowered his arm and dashed forward towards the one on the right. A sword appeared in his hand, which he used to sever his head from his body. Quickly moving on to the one on the left, he crushed the priests vocal cords. Then Draco dragged him to a pillar and put him against it.

Using the same sword he severed the priests arms. "You know, you were always suspicious of me. How does it feel to be right?" Draco gave him an evil grin. "Bet you wish you weren't right now. I'd spend more time torturing you, but I have a project to stop." saying that he slashed twice quickly, before the sword vanished. As it vanished, the priests head, torso and legs were separated, his blood pooling beneath Draco's feet. Taking out a small rectangular object, he tossed it in the middle of the room. Leaving the building, he entered the forest north of the building. Turning around and looking at the church bathed in the moonlight, he snapped his fingers. Suddenly the building started to explode. He could hear the loud bangs, and see the raging fire that happened cause of the explosions. He could also hear the screams of those that lived the explosions and were slowly burning to death. Turning back around he walked further into the snow covered forest, as it started to snow.

Draco raised his arm to his ear, and a magic circle appeared. "Gabriel, I found where I need to go."

An angelic voice answered. "Good, Make sure to deal with the corrupted church and the guilty."

"Already done. They're burning as we speak." He answered.

The voice on the other end sighed. "You can't make things quick can you?"

"Not my fault they lived trough the explosions."

The angelic voice sighed again. "Whatever, just make sure to deal with the project, and call again right afterwards, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Was Dracos answer as he hung up. "Jeez, you're always so protective of me Gabriel. Oh well it's nice having someone as hot and sexy as her worrying about me." He shook his head to clear it, and released two wings from his back. They were white with streaks of red in them. Lifting off from the ground, he sped off north.

As Draco flew through the forest, he could feel himself getting closer to the facility, as he could sense signs of living people. Arriving nearby he saw a small blonde haired boy running away from the facility. Shortly after soldiers came out and started looking for him. Sensing a devil the way the boy was running he left him be. _'Even the devils are here. Damn It took too long to get this info. Stingy fucking priests.'_ Entering The facility, Draco quickly moved to where he could sense life slowly disappearing. Cutting down anyone in his way, he quickly got to a room filled with children. Dead children. Checking around he only found one child still alive. A little blonde girl. She was poisoned and in danger of dieing. Putting his hand over her chest, **(No he's not trying to feel up a child you sick fucks)** a magic circle appeared and her laboured breathing started to become normal. _'That should fix the poison, and her health a bit. With some rest she'll be fully recovered. At least one was saved. I can also feel something holy from her. Maybe I can make her my servant. Of course only if she wants to.'_

Draco stared at the girl a little bit longer. "Guess I'll be taking you out of here. Just give me a minute to set some stuff up." Saying that he left the room, and planted the same small rectangular objects, the explosives, all over the facility. He slaughtered anyone that saw him. Coming back to the room with the children, he grabbed the girl, and left the facility. Holding her against his chest, he snapped his fingers and the explosives went off taking the facility with it, and setting it on fire. Looking back at the fire, he quickly admired the sight of the fire at dawn, finding it beautiful. Sensing the soldiers coming back, he quickly teleported away.

{[Scene Break]}

Draco arrived in a holy looking room. Golden crosses were hung up like paintings all around the room, the walls were white, and on one side rested a white door with more golden crosses. On another side a large canopy bed with golden sheets, oak wood posts and golden canopy. Walking over to the bed, Draco put the girl in it, making sure she was comfortable before moving away. Removing his red robe that covered everything, he set it a flame before tossing it into a trash can in the corner. Draco underneath the robe had a pair of sweatpants, a black t-shirt with what looked to be an angel kneeling with wings out, and crying red tears. His eyes were a light hazel colour, almost golden. It went well with his handsome facial features. His brown hair wild and unkempt.

Sensing someone approaching he turned towards the door, not in the least surprised. Busting through his door was a very beautiful women, with a very voluptuous figure. She has curly blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a casual robe that hung on her loosely, yet was still unable to hide her form fully. Seeing him, she quickly ran over and hugged him close, even taking out her 12 wings just to hug him closer. Not in the least surprised, Draco smiled slightly before speaking.

"Hey Gabriel, how's it going?" She pouted a bit at him when she let him go, and hit him over the head. Rubbing his head as she spoke with her angelic voice.

"Don't ask me how's it going! You were suppose to call me when you were done at the facility! It took so long that I thought something bad happened to you!" Draco laughed lightly.

"Come on, you know how strong I am, you should trust me a little more." She sighed.

"I still worry about you Issei." This time he sighed.

"I know you do, and I'm glad you do. Also you don't know how good it feels to hear my real name after so long." They smiled at each other, before laughing together. "Anyway, I only managed to save that girl in the bed. Unfortunate, but she's got a nice holy power to her. Thought I could make her a servant of mine." The teen who's real name is Issei said.

"That's new, you don't usually want someone as a servant. Is the holy power that good?" Gabriel asked unsure. Issei Shrugged.

"Thought I'd take a gamble. Plus she's young, so she can be trained and end up strong by a good age." He looked back at the little girl on the bed as he heard her stir. "Oh? Seems she's waking up. Want to help me explain things to her?" Gabriel smiled and nodded. She was honestly glad he was going to train someone. They both walked over to the girl as she sat up in a panic. She looked around quickly trying to figure out where she was. Issei ruffled her hair and smiled gently to calm her a bit. It worked as she looked up at him confused. "Hey there little one, what's your name? Ah! How rude I should introduce myself first. My name is Issei, and this woman beside me is Gabriel. I saved you from that horrible facility, so you can relax. Oh I should probably ask if your okay first, so how are you feeling?" The little girl stared at Issei for a second, before deciding she could trust him and his companion. She started speaking, albeit stuttering a little, still kind of scared.

"I-I'm fine, I-I fe-feel fine. My name i-is Yumi. W-what happened to the o-others?" Issei's smiled left him, and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't make it in time to save them." Tears appeared in the little girls eyes. "However one of them managed to get away. A little blonde haired boy." Instantly the girls eyes lit up, and she smiled happily. He smiled as well. Seems she knew the boy. "Anyway, now that you seem a little happier, would you like to tell me how old you are?" She quickly answered.

"I'm 12!" She was happy that the one they tried to let escape actually got out. So much so that her stuttering left her. Nodding his head, he asked a hard question to ask.

"So Yumi-chan, could you tell me what happened at the facility? Of course you can take your time." Her smile left her. She then proceeded to talk about what happened. And afterwards Gabriel and Issei explained everything to her, well everything supernatural.

{[Scene Break]}

Issei walked into his holy room, not surprised to see Gabriel waiting there with her arms crossed. "Yo, Gabriel I'm back. Mission was a success. So I'm taking a vacation for a few months. I think it's time for Yumi to meet her brother again." Gabriel sighs before letting her arms drop to her sides.

"Five years go by and she grew pretty strong. Oh and you can go on vacation after one more mission." He groaned. "Oh stop, it's in the same town as her brother. I already got you a house there and when you finish it you can go on vacation."

"Fine~ what is it?" He asked wanted to get on vacation as quick as possible.

"First off where's Yumi?"

"Already packing her stuff. Now details."

"Yes, yes. Anyway your mission this time around involves some fallens. They're taking refuge in an abandoned church of ours, and according to my contacts they plan on killing a former nun. The nun isn't there yet, but I'm giving this to you because of one of the stray exorcists there. There's no telling what he'll do to her. She's a cute blonde girl and has green eyes. Hard to miss. Anyway here's the address to the house. You'll be able to handle this by yourself quickly so you can tell Yumi to have fun." Issei grumbles a bit, and then sighs. She hands him a slip of paper.

"Great, she gets to have fun, while I have to work. Whatever, I'll do it. Oh good the rest of the details are here too." Sighing while turning around, he starts to walk out the door.

"Good luck, and have fun on your vacation." Throwing his hand over his head, he answers.

"Yeah I can tell the starting is going to be a blast. See ya Gabriel. By the way, because you want me to do this, make sure all my stuff is at the house by tomorrow." He disappeared down the hallway out side the door. She sighed starting to pack his stuff, thinking it's the least she could do for ruining the start of his vacation.

{[Scene Break]}

"God damn, that is a big house. She really went all out huh Yumi?" Issei asked the busty blonde next to him. She was gorgeous, with blue eyes, and hair that went down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a simple white and black shirt and pants combo. The white shirt was form fitting however as were the pants, showing off her perky breasts, and healthy and lovely looking ass. The shirt was a little bit low cut, showing a bit of cleavage. She answered him in and excited voice.

"I think it's fine! I can't wait to explore it. I also can't wait to meet him again!" She was clearly excited, and had a lot of energy to burn. He laughed as he expected that answer. She took the key from Issei, and bounced over to the door. Her breasts bouncing with her. Issei couldn't help but stare. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and followed her into the house. They spent the day unpacking everything they had. Thankfully Gabriel managed to get his stuff in the house before he got there. The house itself seemed to be composed of quite a few stories, and a few basement levels. Yumi chose the room they would sleep in, as after the 5 years they spent together, they were pretty close. They slept together quite often, mostly because she said it's comfortable and soothing. He shrugged the first time she slept with him, and let her do it. Since then she always slept with him, she first slept with him a year after she started training with him. She picked up a few bad habits as of late though, like sleeping naked, or using his arm of self pleasure while asleep and unaware. He's woken up quite a few time with one arm drenched and sticky. He mentioned it to her once, but she didn't really care, and said to leave it. He didn't know how to respond to that, so he just let it happen. Anyway, since they were suppose to transfer into Kuoh Academy tomorrow they decided to get to bed early, ending their first day in the new house uneventfully.

{[Scene End]}

 **Well that's a wrap, and quite honestly, It's short. I wanted to make it longer, but we can't always get what we want. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the start of this new story, and again I'm not sure if I'll be back for long, cause I'm in a shitty position in school right now. Failing two courses sucks, and almost failing the other two is even worse. So yeah bad position. Thankfully I don't need those two course to graduate. As per usual, Harem List! And also again, order means jack. Lead could be anyone or no one in particular.**

 **Issei's Harem:**

 **Yumi (duh, she gets off with his hand while they sleep sometimes, and she doesn't care.)**

 **Koneko (sorry can't help it she's my favourite DxD character)**

 **Akeno**

 **Asia**

 **Rias**

 **That's all for now, can't reveal too much. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and as always, all reviews welcome!**

 **SO READ, REVIEW AND MILK A COW!**

 **And end up with so much milk you have no idea what to do with it.**


End file.
